


Stalker

by Munin666



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dave Grohl's POV, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munin666/pseuds/Munin666
Summary: 如果在这一切发生之前Dave梦到了一切呢？





	Stalker

原本Kurt永远不会知道这个秘密，原本Kurt也永远不应当知道。  
惊醒时他发现窗是开着的，吹进室内的风很冷，他散乱如干草的长发被冷汗浸湿，被吹得紧紧粘在脸侧。  
颤抖的手指在床头摸索到了一盒烟和冰冷的打火机，黑暗一片中香烟轻微的火光不能带来些许安慰，甚至显得他更孤独。  
但烟草入肺的感觉至少让他找回了思考的能力。  
Kurt死了。被他自己一枪崩死的。用一把猎枪，在往自己的血管里注射了225mg的海洛因之后。就发生在……刚才。在Dave的梦里。  
他不知道自己为什么会梦到这个，像是一种不知名的不可抗力的报复。  
我不应把这当真。Dave安抚自己道。  
那个混蛋此时应该在该死的戒毒所痛苦不堪、度日如年。因为没人能救他，Dave Grohl也并不指望自己有这个能力。  
他不应梦到这个，或者说梦到这个的不应是他。因为Kurt并不需要他，不需要一个成天盲目地跟在他身后的不成熟的小孩、一个自私的暗恋者。  
深爱他。深爱Kurt Cobain，这个秘密，这个天大的、又也许是微不足道的秘密。  
好吧，即便他不应当，但他确实梦到了，而又发现自己无法说服自己不要去把这样一个预言般令人不寒而栗的梦当真，接下来该怎么做？  
不会告诉Krist，不会让Courtney知道，不会惊动任何人。  
除了Kurt.  
如果在不久之后的将来，那个混蛋就要一枪崩掉自己那张漂亮的小脸和令人惊叹的脑瓜，他认为自己不惜一切代价也要让Kurt知道自己卑微的渴望。  
甚至……他可以做到改变，让那个恐怖的梦境永远都只是一个梦境。

Dave去到戒毒所的时候天色刚暗不久，Kurt住的狭小房间很轻易就被黑暗填满，而Kurt没有开灯。  
Kurt没有锁门，或许是忘了，或许是根本不在乎。  
安静的啜泣声从床的那边传来，而这已经让他产生了近乎恶毒的桃色幻想。  
Dave不打算敲门。从现在起他不再是人前那个甚至是Kurt所熟知的那个善良又吵闹的鼓手Dave Grohl.  
不再盲目追随他的脚步，不再盲目信任本来就不可靠的他，而是具有自己的过于独立的意识的罪犯。  
如果从一开始这就错了，做个真正的罪犯有何不可？  
门无声地被他推开，又在他身后关紧。  
锁扣的声音惊得缩在床边的人神经质地跳了起来，Kurt回头紧张地试图看出是谁进了这个逼仄的小房间、侵犯了他的私人领域。  
可他看不清，房间里几乎没有任何光线。  
很长一段时间里，四周死寂得只有Dave缓慢靠近他的脚步声。  
Dave不需要思考就知道，Kurt最后一个猜到的人才会是自己。  
何况他们在几周前就已近乎失联，这段时间频繁联系Kurt的从来就是Krist而不可能是他，Kurt和Courtney结婚后他们的言语本来就少了许多，因为这是Kurt迄今为止做的最让他心如死灰的决定。  
加之他对于Kurt重新对海洛因成瘾已经无可评价，除开让Kurt去死，Dave能想到的最能减轻痛苦的方式就是淡化Kurt在他的世界中的重要性。  
渐次疏离，这是最无害的解决方式。即便天知道他Dave Grohl在这样的解决方式中比谁都痛苦。  
既然我于你而言近乎无物。  
无论如何，你要做的就只有永远记住我。

他在床边站定了，两人都清楚自己距离对方不过两步的距离，但死寂仍未打破。  
“……谁？”  
直到Kurt小声地问，听上去像摔碎的瓦片。  
Dave没有回应他，于是便听到了游丝般微弱的吸气声。Kurt轻浅的呼吸被恐慌打乱。  
是因为我想要结束自己的痛苦，是因为我自私地爱你。  
Dave猛然上前，钳制住他消瘦的身体，轻易得不可思议地剥开了那身病号服。  
脆弱的人只来得及发出不算大声的惊呼，半张脸就已被Dave的手死死捂住，恐慌的本能的求救声全都被挡在了口腔里，沉闷而颤抖。  
他听着这绝望的呼救声，完全因此硬了。  
他的手伸进剥开的衬衫里贪婪而色情地感受着每一寸苍白的皮肤，Kurt仍然在他的手掌之下做出一些对他而言无伤大雅的反抗动作。  
当他感觉到两颗已经硬起的肉粒时，手指便捏住其中一边大力搓弄，立刻听到被他压住的人闷声尖叫，身体的颤抖盖过了反抗的动作。  
Dave没有向他过多解释，性器插入那具瘦弱如干尸般的躯体的动作简单如这次强暴行为本身，几乎将Kurt的身体折起。  
干涩的入口瞬间被突然侵入的异物撕裂开了伤口，粘稠的血液顺着臀缝导到床单上。  
Kurt的嘴仍然被施虐者的手捂紧，绝望的悲鸣烂在肚里。Dave的指尖被湿润的睫毛擦过，那种凉而痒的触感使他下意识地松开了手。  
他转而将Kurt苍白的腿完全折起压在胸前，在被血液润滑良好的甬道里抽插。他的性器可能已经在脆弱的肠壁上撕开了狭长的伤口，而Dave强迫自己不要去想这个问题。  
在Dave不可抗的动作里Kurt逐渐停止了一切反抗，他似乎是迟钝于感受痛觉，又像是本就对痛觉敏感的身体对痛觉的感受更为强烈，但自颤抖而苍白的嘴唇间溢出的只有破碎的啜泣。这是一场安静无比的强暴。  
“Dave……”他细声叫道，轻浅到就要烟雾般飘散在风中。  
他没有回答Kurt. 他不知道要回答对方什么。  
“好痛……”Kurt说，像是认定了正在对他施暴的人会纵容他的一切无理要求那样，而不管如何听去，这样一声哀求都像是暧昧的撒娇。  
很好，他没错。  
Dave近乎窒息地想。  
我会纵容他的一切无理要求，即便早在进入这个房间之前我就已决心不再纵容。  
他仍然没有承认自己的身份，即便他们两人都已笃定了他的身份。  
妥协。妥协。妥协。  
纵容他吧。再一次。  
已略微出汗而变得湿冷的手抚摸着Kurt的上身，从脖颈到凹陷深得不可思议的锁骨，到挺立着擦过掌心的乳头，触碰过一根根凸起的肋骨。  
心脏的跳动急促又明显，像只隔着一层透明皮肤似的。  
他仍在害怕，仍在猜忌，他开始怀疑，他怀疑一切甚至是自己上一秒刚得出的诡辩结论。Dave心想，而他能够通过这颗这样跳动的心得出这样的结论。  
Courtney不能。除了他，没有谁能。  
但这又有何用处？  
所有他能做的就是现在，让这场本来就不应发展成强暴的强暴变成合奸——对于这个羞耻的词语Kurt会有怎样的反应？  
他去亲吻Kurt凉软的耳朵，舌尖将那个小小的器官濡湿和弄烫，又顺着耳根和脖颈的曲线亲吻到形状优美的锁骨。一切动作都与最初的粗暴的压制截然不同，而是极尽温柔，所能做出的最不妥协且毋庸置疑的就是刻印得几乎深入骨骼的表皮上的吻痕。Dave不在乎Courtney看到这样的痕迹之后是会气疯还是尖叫。他不在乎。也许Kurt在乎，在乎得要死，但他不在乎。  
直到Kurt因疼痛而紧绷的身体慢慢软化，他方才很沉很沉地叹了一口气。  
也许这个世界上的任何一个人都不懂Kurt的一切，但Kurt也不会懂他的这声叹息。  
Dave还是没有回应Kurt，取而代之的是他的嘴唇在一片浓稠的黑暗中找寻到了Kurt的，攫取想要躲闪的舌叶，绵密而缓慢地吻着。  
他埋在Kurt身体里的性器逐渐加快了抽动，铺天盖地折磨神经的疼痛中Kurt感觉到了某处被擦过后微弱的快感，他知道那是什么，却不知自己是想要躲开还是不躲。  
最后他犹豫地选择了拒绝这种畸形的快感，但Dave显然也是发现了这处敏感点的所在，每一次的顶弄都会狠狠擦过，让Kurt悲哀的啜泣声逐渐变得甜腻。  
最初剧烈的疼痛被血液的润滑淡化，而前列腺处传来的持续不断的刺激不仅没有减弱，甚至在Dave缓慢而准确的顶弄里被无限放大，撕裂处的尖酸痛感甚至变得像是陪衬，不断鞭笞他脆弱不堪的感受神经以至于每一次抽插他都会剧烈颤抖。  
Dave慢而深地操着他，直到第四次嘴边泄出细小呻吟后他略微撑起自己的上身，嘴够到了Dave颈窝后便毫不犹豫地咬了下去，最初只是为了压抑叫床声的举动更接近于报复。他不知道自己在对方的颈窝上留下了怎样的齿印，但Dave的反应仅仅是肌肉愈发绷紧了些许甚至于他的牙床因受到过多阻力而酸痛，但操着他的施虐者一声痛呼都不曾给予，而是无声地承受，像能承受一切那样承受。  
在他松口的间隙，Dave低下头去吻了一下他的眼皮，无声诉说着安抚和纵容。这让Kurt在一片黑暗中脸皮发烫。  
“Nevermind. ”操他的人轻声用气音在他耳边说着，而他不知道自己为什么就这样安静地尖叫着丢脸地射了对方一手。

这就是Dave. 他笃定地想，而这是他仅仅如此就无法承受过多的身体完全使他失去意识之前的最后一个想法。  
如果这就是Dave，什么都没关系。

＊

Dave动作迟缓地打开了门，看清来人之后他开始怀疑是否是睡眠的缺乏使他的大脑给视网膜带来了错误成像。  
他像被刺了一下，差一点就要忍不住伸手过去把那个身形单薄的人搂进怀里，可最终他能做的只有像一具雕塑那样杵在门口。  
“……你他妈的跑哪里去了？Court……你太太满世界地在找你！”  
但两人都知道，Kurt甚至什么都不需要说，只消那双无辜的蓝眼睛往上漫不经心地略微一轮，穿过金色乱发的缝隙间直直投射出无措的目光就够堵住他的嘴了。  
他悲哀的弱点啊。  
Dave甚至没能在这样的目光下坚持几秒。他能做的只有泄愤似地叹一口气，把Kurt放进来。  
“对不起。”那个身形单薄并且此刻看起来一头金发脏乱无比狼狈的人突然说。  
他听清楚了，但装作没听清楚似的什么都没回答，背对着Kurt，给自己桌上这杯深夜的咖啡加糖。  
“……都是我的错。”Kurt说。  
Dave忍耐地闭紧了双眼，他知道自己快要忍不下去了。  
一双细瘦的手臂却在此时穿过他的腋下在他胸前交叉，用力到濒死的地步。  
Kurt从后方抱住了他，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，Dave的耳根可以清楚地感觉到轻浅的鼻息，肩膀被Kurt过瘦的下巴压得微痛。  
当他情不自禁地把脸微微往那边偏去的时候，Kurt苍白的嘴唇似乎在他的嘴角轻擦而过，吓得他抖了一下。  
太近了。  
但Kurt似乎什么都没注意到，他安静地闭着眼，太安静了以至于像是能让人为所欲为。  
他几乎纹丝不动，盯着那两瓣窄小的苍白嘴唇移不开目光。  
吻，直到它们不再苍白而是嫣红、泛着水光。  
但最终他没有这么做。他知道Kurt在此时需要的是一个能给他带来安全感的庇护所。  
也仅此而已。Krist也能做到，但Dave不敢去想为什么Kurt选择的是他而不是Krist.  
他决定不要想那么多，而是早点把Kurt安置好。  
很明显这家伙是从戒毒所跑出来的，身上还穿着那套病号服。  
Dave把他抱到浴室，又在浴缸里把Kurt脱得精光，灯光照得二十四根中至少十六根凸起的肋骨更为明显和惨白，睡着的Kurt仍然把头靠在他肩膀上，对正在进行的一切都毫无觉察，甚至鼻腔里逸出细小的鼾声。  
睡着的Kurt不会动，看上去就像一具刚死去不久的新鲜尸体。Dave成功地用这个令人毛骨悚然的比喻吓到了自己。  
他的大脑不受控制地给他调出了那个诡异的预言般的梦里的场景。  
他打了一个冷颤。  
好吧，Kurt活着，此时就在一个他触手可及的地方。  
Dave叹了一口气，一手抹了香波给Kurt按摩头皮，一手拿着花洒冲洗揉出的泡沫。  
大概他这辈子都不会再用这么轻的力度去这样触碰谁了，除非那是一只小猫或是Frances.  
“你这是在消耗我……”他说，不指望Kurt听见他这句无奈的又无不纵容的抱怨。  
也不知道Kurt是不是听见了。  
给Kurt洗澡的时候他的手抖得无数次他以为自己要把对方弄醒，但Kurt从一开始就似乎睡得无比安稳，只有在热水洒到大腿内侧时会发出黏腻的鼻音，抗拒似地皱起眉头。  
Dave听着他无意识中发出的声音，悲哀地感觉到身体发热并且口干舌燥。  
这没什么，Dave. 他对自己说。  
你是第一次做这个，但想想Krist，他一定不止一次地处理过一个醉醺醺的或是嗑嗨的Kurt，但那个大家伙一定什么奇怪的想法都没有。  
为了避免不应当发生的事情发生，他草草洗完了Kurt的上半身，立刻关掉水拿来浴巾擦干Kurt头上身上的水珠，又给他套上一件自己的衬衫。  
他的衬衫对Kurt来说宽了毫厘。  
Kurt湿漉漉的金发他擦得很仔细，这样才能避免这个不知道下一秒会不会突然生病的家伙因此着凉。  
于是突然他的嘴唇上平添了柔软的压迫感。  
Dave吓得几乎要向后弹开。他心跳未定地看着Kurt仍然毫无防备的睡颜，强迫自己判定刚才发生的意外只是两人都无意的事情。  
简直好像那天晚上强奸了Kurt的人不是他那样。  
可那个柔软的事故就像一颗丢进水里的宝石荡起的涟漪。  
一只手臂按住了他的肩膀，尽管施与的力量是单薄的，过于惊讶的Dave还是被成功拉扯了过去。  
不是意外。  
Kurt摁住他的后颈吻了他。   
那个在他的嘴唇上留下蜻蜓点水般一吻的人退开了一些，嘴角有笑意，笑意却达不到眼底。  
Dave知道这笑意永远都达不到眼底。  
像是嘲弄，尽管越是嘲弄的Kurt就越是惹人心疼。  
“我知道是你。”他悄悄说，像生怕别人听到那样似的。  
Dave张了张嘴还想说什么，Kurt的嘴唇又一次贴了过来，这回甚至主动加深了这个吻，舌尖缓慢地扫过他因惊愕而忘了合上的唇齿。  
你想干什么？  
他无声地问。  
求你。  
他无声地想。  
停下。停下。停下。  
Dave看着他近在咫尺的金色眼睫，绝望而又希望Kurt能听到此时他的心里不停重复的这些话。  
他知道即便Kurt能听到，也是不会回应的，Kurt永远在逃避。  
停下。停下。停下。  
Kurt的舌叶向上勾起，扫过他的上颚。  
他不知道那一刻自己以怎样的心情将Kurt打横抱起扔到床上，像是对待自己的新婚妻子那样的方式。  
“果然是你。”在他熄灭床头的灯而温暖的指尖探入Kurt的衬衫下摆时他听到对方说，似宽慰又似引诱，带着喷洒到颈侧的残留烟草气味的清冷吐息。  
停下。停下。停下。  
细滑的苍白皮肤挤压指尖的感觉唤回了那夜的记忆，头脑里不断响着的警告也从最后仅存的理智变成了无意义的词句。  
这可是他卑微地爱着的人啊。  
“Rape me……”Kurt丝绒般的嘴唇停留在他的颈侧，若即若离、徘徊不去，呢喃的声音像丝丝溢出的红酒，  
“Again.”  
他的呼吸在瞬息之间变得粗重，他低头下去狠狠堵住了那张从一开始就在引诱他这样粗暴对待的嘴，过于深入地舔舐狭小的口腔，几乎要触及到软垂的小舌，直到Kurt后知后觉地自喉咙深处发出喑哑的呻吟他方才退开一些，啄吻两片打湿的唇瓣。  
“No rape this time. ”他亦然俯身在Kurt耳边呢喃，而即便是没有太多照进室内的光线，他也能感觉到Kurt脸上骤然升高的温度。  
Jennifer不知在多久之前曾留了一支护手霜在他的床头柜抽屉里。  
Dave借着那点聊胜于无的膏体缓慢地一寸寸打开了Kurt的身体，刚才还主动引诱的人无法再掌握主动权，只在他细长的指尖毫不费力地触碰到那个甜蜜的点时扭着腰想要躲开。  
他需要那种会弄痛自己的、粗暴的性爱，才不会让他感觉如此窘迫和愧疚，而不是……  
Dave知道他在想什么，但不想让他如愿。  
不，太仔细了……  
他无意识地紧紧捏着Dave的小臂，却没有因此而少发颤一些或停止猫叫似的呻吟。  
Dave听得心猿意马，笑着又吻了一下Kurt蔚蓝的眼睛，颤抖的浸了水汽的睫毛不知所措地搔过他的嘴唇。他感觉得到那颗蓝色玻璃珠般的眼球在自己舌尖轻微的压迫下疯狂地四处转动躲避。  
“也许这样弄一会，你就要射了？像上次那样？”他调笑，而Kurt不堪其扰地一手遮住了通红的脸。  
为何你时而淫荡如扶桑花，时而又纯洁如处子？  
“不要弄了……进来……”绵软的央求从那两瓣被悄然淌下的唾液沾湿的嫩红嘴唇间吐出，那模样几乎能够杀死Dave.  
这可是他卑微地爱着的人啊。  
Dave将手指从已变得潮湿火热的甬道中抽出，在惊呼中捧起Kurt的臀部自下方直直顶入了最深处。  
Kurt发出一声他听过最甜美的哭叫，头颅向后扬起而露出的纤弱的脖颈上粘了汗湿的金发，他偏头过去舔掉那些冒出的细汗，同时性器在紧致的甬道里操着发硬的腺体。  
这样的姿势能让他一次比一次操得更深更重，Kurt的臀瓣在他激烈的操弄里不断被抬起又放下，撞击在他肌肉绷紧的大腿上。  
也许只有在Kurt被操得目光涣散的时候，Dave才能看到他真正无法自持地沉沦欲望的模样。  
他的双眼一刻也没有离开过Kurt满是情欲色彩的脸，看到那双躲避自己火热注视的湛蓝眼睛自眼角滑落下越来越多无意识的泪水染红了被金色睫毛层层覆盖的眼眶。  
“你在和Courtney上床的时候难道也会哭？”他无不嘲讽地说，回应他的只有Kurt压抑的啜泣。  
他不知道自己在此时提起Kurt那个愚蠢的妻子是想要激怒对方还是激怒自己，像是后知后觉的拙劣报复。  
你只是借此寻找流泪的渠道吧？  
但当对方真正又直视他时，Dave的烦躁和报复心理都消散在了那双被情欲浸透的湿润的蓝眼睛里了。  
但凡Kurt在被压着操的时候用这样迷茫的眼神朝他漫不经心地一瞥，都像是鼓起勇气后的无辜歉意。  
“不是的……”在一片的肉体拍击声和耳边自己的粗重喘息中他找到了Kurt夹杂在短促尖叫间蚊子哼哼似的细声否认。  
“嗯。”Dave漫不经心地应了一声，再次固定了Kurt紧窄的臀部接着操他。  
“Dave！……啊……我要……”在下意识地哭喊出他的名字后，Kurt努力地想要以手掩口阻止高潮时的尖叫，却还是泄露了一段甜美的鼻音。  
他的精液洒到了Dave的小腹上，让他陷入既羞于去看又忍不住去看的矛盾中，在被灭顶的快感席卷全身时瘫软在对方怀里剧烈颤抖，火热的肠道在一阵痉挛中仍然被迫承受没有停下的操弄，直到Dave的精液顶着他的腺体打在肠壁上。  
Dave知道他是一个轻易会害羞的人，但极少有这样的机会见到羞耻地被自己操到全身都变得粉红的Kurt，而他并不想就此轻易放过这个在躁动的夜晚里来找他操的可爱家伙。  
Kurt肩头和胸口苍白的皮肤上浮了一层汗湿的粉，手臂勉强地搂着Dave，几乎是挂在他身上在余韵中微微发抖。  
当Dave将他复又压回床上，抬起他早已绵软的腿将再次硬起的性器顶入穴口时他毫无防备地发出了一声长长的、尾音颤抖的呻吟，不知所措地瞠大了无辜的蓝眼睛。  
他不记得自己被操了多少次，仿佛身体里都已被Dave的精液灌满的时候他哭着失去了意识。

＊

同样的场景。  
扳机被颤抖的手指扣动，子弹轰鸣而出。  
有血在脏乱的地上和墙上开了花。  
一阵要命的下坠感过后，Dave才从再次重演的梦魇中惊醒。而在梦里已以同样的方式死去了两次的人正被遗弃的孩童般蜷缩在他怀里，浑身光裸，血色自然退尽的皮肤上不甚明显地分布着一些或淤青或发红的痕迹。  
右手一直被Kurt枕着以至于发麻到他几乎感觉不到它的存在，但这于Dave而言已不再那么重要。  
他用左手小心翼翼地触碰着Kurt放松的眉眼——真实而鲜活，仿佛这就是无比的宽慰。  
仿佛这就是永恒。  
Kurt没醒，却在他即便是小心翼翼的触碰下也下意识地扭着脸躲开了，几乎是往他的怀里钻。  
他有些恶意地想要弄醒Kurt，往下伸手一直到碰到两人仍然交合在一起的部位。  
他的阴茎就塞在Kurt红肿的或许已经难以完全闭合的入口里，将昨晚灌进去的精液都塞在那个狭小的甬道里。  
想到Kurt乖乖让他插在自己身体里一整晚，他的阴茎就又有了抬头的趋势。  
让那个令人毛骨悚然的噩梦见鬼去吧。  
感觉到已经被习惯的异物又逐渐膨胀到不适的大小，Kurt难受地醒了。  
“Morning. ”还没来得及睁开眼他就听到了比他的清醒到来得更早的早安，接着是印在额头上的羽毛般的吻。  
他知道Dave的声音很温柔。  
他知道Dave事实上一贯如此。  
也许有几秒他想要像个孩子一样假装自己还没醒，多贪图片刻这样稍纵即逝的温柔。  
他们要面对的还有很多。不是现在，至少不是现在。  
“不想醒来吗，睡美人？”感觉到他的鼓手将脸颊贴在他的侧额上，感觉到对方的颧骨因为轻声的调侃而微微振动。  
他哼了一声，悄悄在Dave看不到的地方勾起了嘴角。  
但他忘了Dave的阴茎还塞在自己的屁股里。  
“啊……”当那根已完全硬起的阴茎在他猝不及防之下抽出直到只剩前端时，一声绵长的柔软呻吟从他的鼻腔里挤了出来，尾音的颤抖简直让Dave听得心率紊乱。  
就在Kurt以为自己终于可以下床的时候，Dave又顶了回去，这次直接撞击在了已被顶着操了一晚的红肿腺体上，他的手指立刻下意识地捏紧了Dave的上臂，喉间逸出啜泣的声音。  
这次他射在Dave手里的精液已经稀薄了不少，Dave把他抱进浴室里再给他洗一次澡之前又把他压在墙上操了一次，直到他什么都射不出来。  
“我快要散架了。”他声音嘶哑地抱怨，回过头用带泪的蓝眼睛瞪着还不舍得从他温暖的甬道里退出的Dave，眼角晕开一圈湿红。  
Dave看他一副被自己的精液滋润得满眼春意的模样，闷闷地笑了，去吻他滚烫的耳廓。Kurt短促地吸了一口凉气，敏感地缩起脖子躲开他的嘴。  
嬉笑，就像一对真正的恋人那样。  
这个突然冒出的想法让Dave抑郁地思考为何他总要自找不愉快。

“你应当让……你太太知晓你的下落。”  
他终于开口，但犹豫不已。因为Kurt是的确很喜欢在此刻、在清晨吃一杯他做的奶昔。  
Kurt的蓝眼睛在他故作轻松的脸上转了一圈又收回眼神，金色的眼睫垂下不仅堵了他的嘴还让他难以忽视其上童话一样的光晕。  
“Kurt……”  
Dave几乎是哀求、又像是赞叹那样无奈地叫他的名字。  
“我好喜欢这个。Thanks Dave. ”Kurt叼着勺子说，看着他。  
他当然知道Kurt喜欢甜丝丝的东西。像个女孩一样。  
(Sure he knew Kurt liked foods that taste sweet. Girly, But cute. )  
很显然现在这只空掉的玻璃杯和Kurt浅浅的嘴角沾的奶油就是Dave一句话都说不出来甚至忘记自己本来要说什么的源头。  
Kurt的眼里有真实的揶揄和狡黠，真实的、到达眼底的，而这让Dave感觉到了他单向深爱的人脱离了片刻的抑郁。这也许是唯一值得他高兴的事了。  
Dave很沉地叹了一口气，在Kurt点了一颗烟并开始漫不经心地玩起自己放在墙角的吉他时脚步很轻地打算离开房间。  
“不要提醒我做什么才是对的！”  
正在并且让Dave以为要一直弹吉他不知道要到他妈的什么时候的人突兀地嘶声喊道，吓了Dave一跳。  
“你他妈——”  
终于他有点生气了。  
“不要……不要提醒我……”哽咽的一句话，说到最后一个词的尾音时哭腔已经浓重得Dave不忍再听。  
而Kurt已经抱住了那把琴哭得像个无理取闹的孩子。他也许永远不知道Kurt下一秒是要无比接近乖巧地笑着还是哭泣。  
也许永远不知道。  
就此结束会便宜了Courtney，但确实对每个人来说都是最好的选择。他想。  
这样会很累。  
而我已经……已经有些累了。  
“你厌弃我了！”Kurt哭喊道。  
“天哪，我没有——”  
他哭泣不止，又气得胸口都不断起伏，像是随时都要崩溃那样。  
Dave几乎出了一身的冷汗。  
他有些明白为什么那时Courtney仅仅是体现出轨倾向就会让Kurt情绪失控了。  
他对别人的心思实在太过敏感，以至于太容易让伤害产生内投。  
接下来他甚至没来得及做些什么，Kurt就已仿佛毫不留恋似地径直离开了他的公寓。Kurt原本就是空手来的，即便是走也不需要带走什么。  
那么他会去哪呢？  
Dave烦闷地点了一颗烟。  
最好别在半路被人抓回戒毒所.  
现在仿佛全世界都是他Kurt Cobain的敌人。Courtney和他矛盾升级又伤他的心、Krist一直认为他待在戒毒所是最好的选择、无数在暗中蠹虫般骚动的私家侦探和记者企图……well，用他本人的话来说，强奸他。  
至于我。  
就连我自己都想要放弃了，Kurt大概会恨我。最恨的是我，最爱的是Courtney.  
这个世界上没人能救一个处于自杀状态的Kurt Cobain.  
尽管Dave心里清楚自己并非厌弃了他，他Dave Grohl就算是因为他累死都不会厌弃他。  
他这辈子不会爱谁超过爱Kurt.  
即便就像现在，他决定让这段已实施并且最终证实并无结果的婚外恋、他可悲的暗恋结束，也只是委曲求全。  
倘若Kurt愿意，他们以何种形式相爱都无所谓。

直到杳无音讯的三周后他接到了Krist打来的电话。  
而这三周他都没有半点联系Kurt的意思，无论Kurt此时此刻正在哪里，他都已无力再改变什么了。  
“Krist？”  
“Dave，我跟Kurt现在在西雅图，听着——”  
在下意识地皱起眉头之前，他的手指已经僵硬了。  
他知道自己梦到的是西雅图。  
“我不知道你这段时间和Kurt有什么矛盾以至于这么久都没有联系他，但现在你可能要飞来一趟。”  
“我不去。”  
“你他妈在开什么玩笑？”  
“我说我不去。Krist，我不去。”  
“他现在在——”  
“我知道，你们在机场，和Courtney一起。”  
说到这里他及时闭嘴了。他不想让除了Kurt以外的任何人知道太多。  
“你怎么——”  
“他又注射了海洛因，而他太太正打算带他一起回洛杉矶。”  
“是的，他不肯上飞机。所以我才想，也许你在这里会好办一些……他看起来很想见你。”  
“抱歉，Krist，我不能。”他说，掌心发冷。  
他既不希望自己的噩梦成真，又想要最终了结对Kurt的迷恋。  
他希望Kurt能忘记他，就算Nirvana最终因为他们两人感情的趋冷而解散都好，至少那样Kurt不会再因为无数巡演而胃病加剧，至少……那样Kurt最终可以忘记他、忘记那些愧疚的破事，和他真正爱的Courtney、和Frances好好生活。  
也许他已经得到自己想要的了吧。也许吧。  
也许只是Kurt的一个吻而已。  
不然他还能再向那个悲戚的黑暗中的光明的人索求什么呢？  
“Krist？”他叫道。  
“是的，你终于他妈的改变主意了？”  
“……对不起，我做不到。但你要记住，千万要让他上那趟飞机，那趟去洛杉矶的——”  
“你在和谁通电话？”  
他没听到Krist的声音，却听到了Kurt焦灼的质问。  
“一个朋友……”  
Krist声音渐弱，像是已经把手机拿远了一些。  
他只能不再作声，嘴唇徒劳地翕张了片刻后狼狈地挂断了电话。  
Dave叹气，空旷的目光透过宾馆一尘不染的窗看着晴好的天空。  
西雅图的蓝天。

Krist没有按他说的做。  
也许Krist甚至没来得及听到那句话。  
Dave划去日历上的“四月四日”，现在是晚上九点，钟的指针声在耳边被无限放大，西雅图的夜色并不黑暗，有无数霓虹的光线破开空气。  
他离开的时候只带上了自己。  
他往往觉得疯了的不是Kurt，而是他自己。或许他们都疯了。  
Kurt在西雅图的公寓只有一个房间亮着阴暗的灯，Dave知道他就在那里。  
靠近公寓的门时Dave听到了吉他的声音和Kurt的嘶吼，仿佛从Kurt出生那一刻起他就一直在做这件事那样。  
他敲响了那扇门，不厌其烦地一直轻轻敲。  
屋里沉浸在逃避的愉悦世界中的人起初像是什么都没听到，直到几分钟后发出了一声清晰的咒骂，才脚步拖沓地走过来。  
天知道这声咒骂听来让他几乎落泪。  
越是临近今天，那个同样的噩梦就重演得越是频繁，甚至越发清晰、越发完整，具有一套快进式的前因后果的叙述，就像他已经经历了无数次Kurt的死亡那样。  
Kurt含着一颗烟，肮脏的金发散落下来几乎完全遮挡了他的脸，只有些微再多脏污也遮盖不住的蓝眼睛的澄澈目光从厚重的发丝的缝隙间透出来。  
戒备和恼怒的蓝眼睛在看清来人是Dave之后涌现了露骨的绝望和恐惧。  
Kurt倒吸了一口冷气，Dave看到他的裸足在地面上蜷起了趾尖。  
“你的枪呢？”他轻声问。  
门在他身后悄然关上，Dave已经在进门的时候就嗅到了海洛因熬制后的浓郁气味。  
Kurt咬住下唇，浑身置于冰窟般猛烈颤抖，像是孱弱的腿即将支撑不住他的骨架而折断那样。  
他状似不知所措地盯着(Hollow Stare)地上的一截烟头，眼神却是空洞的。  
“你又准备要注射海洛因了。”  
“因为我胃痛。好痛。”  
Dave脸上没有什么表情，有时候Kurt甚至不相信在Dave不笑的时候他仍然是自己过去认识的那个Dave Grohl.  
比如此刻。  
也许是因为人都是有阴暗面的。  
Kurt有时候会害怕他。  
比如此刻。  
仿佛那状似无奈实则锋利的目光能穿透他的浅层皮肤，看透他内心深处的孤独与恐惧。  
也许Dave是太了解他了。了解了太多了。  
“不要这样看着我！”  
他歇斯底里地大喊大叫，用尽全力去推Dave的胸口，想要把他推开。  
失控状态下的Kurt显然是高估了自己在一阵已经持续了至少三个小时的胃痛和长时间未进食后的身体状况，以至于他自己被反作用力冲击得踉跄了几步，差点就要跌坐到地上。  
Dave还是那样平静地看着他，像是能洞穿他的内心，像是能洞穿他最深的恐惧与尊严。  
而他爱到要吐血的Courtney从未这样看着过他，Courtney看他的眼神往往是女人特有的爱慕甚至痴狂。  
他却像是什么都知道，像他知道一切。  
“如果你用那把枪把自己杀了，我永远都不会原谅你，Kurt Cobain，永远。”  
Kurt几乎是在地上蜷缩了起来，泪水将他的头发粘在了脸侧，狼狈无比。  
“都是我的错……”他哽咽着说。  
他的胃还是好痛，像有烈火在他的胃里炙烤着一个婴儿，炙烤得焦黑、恶臭、尖叫不止。  
一阵头晕目眩袭来，他的胃条件反射地痉挛。Kurt趴在地上干呕，但他明明什么都已经吐不出来了。  
下一秒Dave熟悉的肩背支撑住他脆弱的身躯时他仍然产生了接近真实的类喜悦感。他不知道这是否是真实的喜悦感，如果不是也许会比较妥当；如果是，他将愧疚无比。  
他太可耻了。  
他既想继续深爱Courtney，又贪图Dave对他的好。  
他太可耻了。  
他从来没考虑过其他人的感受。  
过了一会，Kurt从他的怀里挣脱出来，发现Dave没有半点挽留的意思时内心深处升起几乎要唤醒破坏欲的失落。  
“好痛！好痛！让我去死！”Kurt大叫，捂着肚子蹲下去，又蜷缩起来，像是躲避在母体中的胎儿。  
“Kurt. ”他轻声说，Kurt置若罔闻，但他知道Kurt听到了。  
“没人能救我！”  
“我没想要救你。”  
“骗子……”他的手臂在地上抖个不停，还强撑着身体，“你总是想要救我，每时每刻，每一句你和我说的话，每一句都是！”  
噢，正因如此，他宁可投奔同他一起沉沦的Courtney？  
Dave径直走入他的房间，抓起墙角处的猎枪卸下里面的几颗子弹。  
“……为什么你会知道这些？我没告诉过任何人。”Kurt在他身后问，声音里的恐慌已经难以掩盖。  
“哪些？”  
“为什么你会知道我在西雅图、在这里、猎枪在卧室的墙角、在……在今天？”  
“明天你就准备去死了。我不准你死。”  
“骗子！……”  
他的喉咙像是突然被呕吐物堵住了，除了这样娘们似地吊着嗓子控诉，他什么声音都发不出来。  
抖如筛糠。  
Dave放下那把注定要被警察收走的枪，靠近了他一些，但Kurt瞠着惶惑的蓝眼睛向后退了几步。  
“是的，没人能救得了你，”他的声音轻柔如正在歌唱一首摇篮曲，“而你连你自己都拯救不 了，你在遇到自己难以处理的问题时永远都只会逃避。其实你什么都想要，不计后果地试探，直到看到最合你心意的结果。  
“你在消耗我。”  
Kurt完全失去了语言组织的能力，他站在那里，这处西雅图的无比私密的小处所在瞬间变得暴露空旷，但事实上剥光他的只有Dave一人而已。  
Kurt想要逃离，逃离一切，或者仅仅是回到不会逼迫他思考这些问题的Courtney身边……  
尽管他潜意识中明白Courtney只是另一个同他一起堕落的人，区别就在于他更彻底、更疯狂、更没有原则，而Courtney有一天会厌恶这样的他的。也许他们终究要走到尽头。  
Dave会吗？  
“但即便如此，我爱你。”他以此作结。  
Kurt站着，浑身僵硬。  
他无法挪动身体，也失去了一切言语。  
也许他和Courtney更像是两只相互舔伤的动物，而Dave才是将他推着朝向深渊一面、又告诉他“我在你身后”的人。  
在他身后，永远像他的影子，即便知道他不会回头去看自己的影子。  
“我爱你。”他又一次说。  
Kurt能感觉到对方炽热的视线正游移在自己的嘴唇附近，像要点燃一场大火。  
“不要说了！”  
他想逃离。  
“我爱你。”  
不知何时，尾音就消弭在若即若离的唇瓣交接之间。  
金色睫毛犹疑地颤动如蝶翼，抖落下细碎泪花，最终上下交叉，遮住最后一点湛蓝色目光。  
他无法逃离了。  
骗子。  
分明每个时刻都妄想拯救我。  
用爱、那无比被渴求的爱引诱他，使他贪恋。  
胃里翻搅的疼痛变成了黑魔法，在唇齿令人麻痒发颤的触碰间蔓延到心脏。  
Dave将他整个抱了起来抵在墙上，吻又回落到Kurt已经红肿湿润的嘴唇上。  
探索的舌叶一遍遍扫过他敏感的上颚直到他喉间挤出破碎呻吟，循着口腔内侧逐渐加深了这个吻，并不猛烈而是绵密细腻。  
Dave的舌尖有烟味，他自己的也是，唾液交换间尝之无比苦涩。  
他渐渐难以在抵死的唇舌交缠间找回自己呼吸的频率，本就轻浅的气息在半路就被打断，感觉到视野因为难以喘息而渐次模糊时他开始试图推开Dave.  
他从未经历过侵略性如此强烈的吻。即便是Courtney，那时吻他的也毕竟不是个男人。  
燎烧的胃痛感也许丝毫没有因此减轻，却仿佛在远去。  
Kurt自喉间逸出细碎的抗拒，再次使上全身的力气想要推开Dave.  
但也许他刚才往静脉里注射的海洛因虽然不多，但也足够让他乏力了。  
过去他便知道Dave看似同他一样瘦，却并不如他那样病态纤弱，此刻更是如同一股难以撼动的力量。  
Dave卸下他拼尽全力的反抗，禁锢了他的手腕压在他身侧。  
鼻腔里的最后一丝空气消耗殆尽，意识被抽离。  
他接住了倒进怀里的Kurt.

*

他疯了。  
他是真的疯了。  
Dave目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕里那个用极快的语速反复问着仿佛是同一个问题的记者。  
“请问为什么您退出得这么突然？”   
“我就是不想给一群猴子唱歌了。”  
记者难堪地赔了一个笑，Kurt低着头玩手指。  
“可是这样，Nirvana就失去了核心人物，您舍得这个辉煌的乐队在它最得意的时候被毁于一旦吗？”  
“我不在乎。”  
“但是有成千上万的粉丝们——”  
“我不在乎。”  
他关掉了电视。  
Dave的头脑几乎空白一片。  
他抖着手指拨通了Krist的号码。  
“Dave？……那是几天前的新闻了，你现在才看到？”  
“啊、噢。是的。我……在今天才看的电视。”  
“如果Kurt想要做什么，没人能阻止他，如果他不想做什么，也没人能逼他。”  
Dave发出一声沉重的叹息。  
他看起来一直都是很爱笑的样子吗？  
“在他飞去洛杉矶和Courtney还有小小的Frances一起的时候就已经是个征兆了。  
“他不再尝试自杀，他像变了个人。  
“虽然我还是不知道为什么那天宁可揍我也不愿上飞机的Kurt为什么在西雅图独自一人过了两三天后就改变主意飞去了洛杉矶。”  
他当然知道那是为什么。而且全世界只有他和Kurt才知道为什么。  
那天他收走了Kurt在西雅图的寓所里所有的锐器和钝器，甚至包括一瓶安眠药。  
尽管如此，他还是很担心Kurt会选择从窗口跳下去。  
但除此之外，他还能做什么呢？  
他能做的只有在Kurt的床头放一张字条，然后离开这所本应成为Kurt的葬身之地的西雅图公寓。  
他这样离开之后，无论如何都不会再来到这个地方了。  
这里令Dave反胃。  
字条很简短。  
“Choose One. ”

显然在Krist告诉他Kurt已经在几天前就飞去了洛杉矶重逢他心爱的Courtney的时候，他就已经知道了那张字条的答案。  
暗恋者永远只应是暗恋者。  
(Stalker stays stalker. For him it was sad but true. )  
他看起来一直都是很爱笑的样子吗？  
Krist还在那边说着什么，他都已经听不到了。  
Dave匆匆和Krist作别。  
不知道一个人在沙发上坐了多久，最终他还是拨了那个令他的手指产生了肌肉记忆的号码。  
对方几乎是下一秒就接了线。  
“是的，我他妈的是个混蛋！”他对着听筒就是劈头盖脸地说。  
“开门。”  
“……什么？”  
“开门。”  
这次响起的声音是双重的，Dave听之而下意识地站起来走到门那边去，一切都没来得及深想，只觉得自己简直就是一只可悲的牵线木偶。  
他就在上一秒还以为这是一个残忍的玩笑，下一秒，一个背着把琴的邋遢家伙就阴沉沉地站在了门的那边。  
“操他的。”他喃喃地骂道。  
“你为什么不在洛杉矶？为什么不是搂着Courtney、怀抱着Frances在该死地收听随便某个频道？”  
Kurt径直走进他家里放下自己的琴和一只不大的行李箱，那只行李箱还是在他进来之后Dave才注意到的。  
“你为什么要退出Nirvana？”  
“Dave，你的问题真多。”  
沮丧和无以名状的怒火被浇透了。  
“因为我——”  
Kurt极为不耐烦地扯住他深色的长发，使他被迫低下头，接着被同样干燥的嘴唇堵回剩下的话。  
Kurt没有耐心吻他，而是恶狠狠地在他嘴角咬了一口。  
“我离婚了。”  
他从身上穿的那件毛茸茸的黄色外套的口袋里掏出一张被放得皱巴巴的复印件，是一张离婚证明。  
Dave错愕地张着滴血的嘴。  
“我他娘的离婚了，房产和车都划到Courtney名下，剩下的只有这堆乱七八糟的东西和一把琴，以后想见一次Frances都难，”他把那张复印件撕得粉碎，去用力掐Dave的脸，“都是因为你！你看，我现在连住的地方都没有了！”  
“Kurt……”他开始不由自主地露出了委屈的表情。  
“你必须要让我在你这里住。现在我不再是过去那个摇滚巨星了，我退役了，我以后会成天待在家里弹琴，顶多就是偶尔去酒吧唱唱歌，因为我胃痛，天天都痛，没有海洛因给我止痛，你又不让我去死。”  
“Kurt, ”他静静地看着说到一半就哽咽了哭起来了的人，“仅仅是承认你需要我，很难吗？”  
Kurt瘦削得不盈一握的身体没有抗拒他的怀抱，并在不久后就软化下来。  
莹白的耳尖顿时染了一片红色。  
他吻了一下Kurt的额头。  
“我爱你。”  
他毫不吝啬地说。  
无论这样说多少次，都是真诚而温柔。

Fin


End file.
